


Kinktober Day 15: Somniphilia

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Warning for dubious consent; Somniphilia.AKA: Sex with a sleeping/unconscious person {sleeping in this case}Ship:rivetra





	Kinktober Day 15: Somniphilia

It’s late by the time he finally retreats to bed, hours of paperwork and writing leaving an ache in his back and pain through his wrist. He doesn’t sleep well, most of the time, anyway- so staying up till the ungodly hours of the morning are normal routine. As he enters his room, kicking off his shoes and removing his uniform slowly, he spots her; Petra, fast asleep and curled up to his pillow. She’s dressed in a silk nightgown, which is hiked up to reveal her undergarments in a way that’s so sexy- Levi has to take a moment to calm himself down. There’s something about seeing her this way, innocently asleep- breathing calmly with drool sliding from her slightly open mouth. It shouldn’t be so arousing…_but it is. _

Pushing that dangerous thought away, he strips down to his briefs and climbs into the bed. For a while, he lays awake on his back, staring at the ceiling, willing sleep to come. But it refuses, and so his attention begins to…wander. She’s lying right next to him, asleep and vulnerable. Oblivious to anything he could do, anything he could say. Maybe it’s a power thing, maybe he’s just fucked up, but he can’t help the arousal he feels lying very awake, next to his very sleeping partner. Levi’s eyes scan the female form beside him, and it becomes too much to bear. Already, his cock twitches to life, so aroused by the deep-sleeping woman beside him. It isn’t as if she doesn’t _know _the things he likes, on the contrary- she’s been woken up that way before. It’s a reason he stops hesitating and lets himself enjoy this moment. He removes his briefs quickly, he won’t be needing those. Rolling over, he nuzzles her neck and inhales her sweet scent. One hand gropes her breast lightly, so soft and pliant to his touch- the other hand slides her panties down and off, tossing them carelessly aside. She doesn’t move an inch, and it makes blood rush south even faster.

Levi maneuvers her, shifts her completely onto her front, spreads her legs carefully. The room is dim, but the very faintest light of the morning begins to filter in, allowing him a view of her sex. His fingers prod and rub, pushing inside with light touches. Though asleep, her body’s natural instincts take over, slick forming in response to his ministrations. It’s all he needs, fingers gripping her hips instead, as his cock pushes inside with slow movements- stretching her in a familiar way. It’s hot and moist, tight and _so so good. _The way she doesn’t wake makes him curse softly, and he begins to move. Slow at first, in and out, inch by inch- feeling those tight walls hug his length. Before long though, impatience takes over his moves- he thrusts with more desire, cock twitching as he feels her suddenly tighten around him. _She’s waking. _Slowly but surely, she shifts, face burying in the pillow and a surprised moan sliding from her mouth.

_“Levi… I’m sleeping.” _Petra breathes out, and he fucks harder.

“I know baby, you don’t need to be awake.” He pants, licking his lips at the sight, her sleep-riddled mind trying to wake and come to terms with what’s going on.

“How can I sleep with you i-inside me like that?” She squeaks, and he breathes out a sound almost resembling a chuckle. Leaning up, he kisses at her neck, thrusts faster- more urgently. She makes little whimper sounds, moans softly and gives into the feelings coursing through her. But he’s selfish, he’s taking what he wants- he’s chasing his own needs and desires. Grunting in pleasure, he feels himself closing in on his release- he shudders and pulls out at the last moment. Coming on her ass- groping it once more and then rolling onto his back, he’s sated, and finally tired. Levi lazily hands her a cloth, letting her wipe herself off and grumble about how he woke her- and they both fall back into a heavy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a short one! But they can't all be 2000 words, right? ...right?
> 
> Twitter: chamolypiclevi  
Insta: charmolypic.levi


End file.
